


Hope and Love (with the bagel boy and orange juice man)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: love confessions
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 29





	Hope and Love (with the bagel boy and orange juice man)

Nagito awoke with a start. The nightmares kept getting worse. He had just witnessed a horrible dream where Hajime had kissed him and then died less than a minute later. To make matters worse, Hajime had fallen asleep on his chest. Nagito quickly shoved the other boy away, waking him up. The sound of the crashing waves was giving Nagito a headache.  
“Hey! What gives!” Hajime shouted, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. Those beautiful eyes… No, Nagito couldn’t think about Hajime like that. Not if he didn’t want to get hurt again.  
“Your head is so heavy! You can’t just… Whatever, it’s fine,” Nagito sighed, trying to suppress the part of him that really liked Hajime. “Just don’t…”  
“Nagito, I’m sorry. I thought you liked physical contact. Because of yesterday.”  
His face turned bright red. “Why do you feel the need to tease me like this? I haven’t been hugged in so long, and you make fun of me for wanting to be held?”  
“You wouldn’t let me go! I could hardly breathe!” Hajime protested in that amazing voice of his. Every word made Nagito feel worse and worse.  
Nagito grumbled. Arguing would make things easier. “Please, don’t talk to me. I’m not worthy of your time. Don’t talk to me! I’m worthless garbage!” Nagito said, burying his face in his hands. He had *that* look on his face.  
“Nagito, don’t say shit like that. You mean so much. Everyone’s life has so much value! Yours especially!” Kajime reached for the other boy, trying desperately to make him stop. “You give me so much hope, Nagito.”  
“You really mean it? I give you hope?” Nagito’s expression had softened. He smiled for the first time since he woke up from his coma.  
“Whenever I see how bleak things are, I just think about you. It gives me so much hope.”  
Nagito blushed. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Maybe that means you’re about to die…”  
“Look at me Nagito. I won’t die. I promise. I’m not the type to break a promise, so you’d better believe it. You’re stuck with me, Nagito. Whether you like it or not.”  
“I like it very much!” Nagito blurted, immediately muttering a string of curses under his breath.  
Hajime looked away. “What do you mean? I’m totally lost…”  
Nagito chuckled. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet. I just… I’m in love with you, Hajime. There. I said it.”  
Hajime was floored. In all honesty, he did feel something strong towards Nagito. They had the kind of connection that only happens once in a lifetime. “Y-you love me? How? Why?” Hajime stammered. “Oh, to hell with the questions!” Hajime embraced the blonde, and kissed him. Hard.  
Nagito was caught off guard. There’s no way this could be happening… But Nagito didn’t care. He kissed Hajime back.


End file.
